


The Gold Rises Again

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Rumbelle Secret Santa (Once Upon a Time), Rumbelle Secret Santa 2019 (Once Upon a Time), Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21893782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: When a newspaper publishes a first hand account from a young woman of her past adventures with the lone masked vigilante, The Gold, it draws the unwanted attention of the Lost Boys gang. Believing the anonymous author is the key to finding their greatest nemesis, the gang launches a merciless search for her, forcing the Gold out of retirement to save the woman he loves.Prompt: Western, Treasure Hunting, Storybrooke/Hyperion Heights MashupThis is a Rumbelle Secret Santa gift for Moonlight91
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Gold Rises Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonlight91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight91/gifts).



The piano was hopping while the painted ladies of Roni’s saloon danced to the hoots and hollers of every cowboy, lumberjack, and gambler in the place. Every eye but one was filled with eager anticipation to see how high their nimble legs could go. Weaver sat alone tucked into a corner stool his back towards the show, nursing his third whiskey. 

He wasn’t one for crowds, but the anniversary of today, had his body screaming for a shot of whiskey to numb the pain, and keep the memories of his son’s murder at bay. He felt a small brush against his right shoulder, as she hopped eagerly onto the stool next to him. His eyes never left his glass as he spoke.

“Does your father know you are here?”

“No, and I know you are not going to tell him either.” Tilly spun around in her stool to watch the saloon girls, or more specifically one saloon girl in particular. “Margot was so nervous since they added that new kick at the end, and I just wanted to be here for encouragement.” 

Weaver couldn’t help but smile. He was one of only a handful of people who knew of the real relationship between Tilly and Margot. An unfortunate consequence of living in a small town such as Hyperion Heights was that small mindedness kept same sex love a forbidden taboo that had to be kept hidden from prying eyes. 

“Oh no, you have got to go.” Roni suddenly appeared before them, a bottle of whiskey in hand. She poured Weaver another, as she spoke to Tilly. “I do not need your father breathing down my or my patron’s necks.”

“Oh relax, Roni. He went away on business. He probably won’t be back in town until later tonight.” Tilly countered, looking towards Weaver for any kind of assistance. 

Weaver looked towards Roni. “Let the kid stay. I need her to help me get home.” Roni gave him a flat look, clearly not amused by his unwanted interference. She glanced over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow. 

“Well hello Sherriff Rogers, I trust your trip went well.”

“Oh, right, I’m not falling for that …” Tilly scoffed her words dying on her tongue as she spun in chair to indeed find her father standing before her, his arms crossed, with an unamused look on his face.

“I’ll just leave you three alone then shall I? Let me know if you need anything Sherriff Rogers,” Roni called out sweetly as she high tailed it to the other end of the bar. 

Sipping on his newly poured glass of whiskey, Weaver sat silently listening to the Sherriff and his daughter go back and forth, engaging in the same argument that he had heard them have a hundred times before, his desire to keep his daughter safe matched with her desire to keep Margot safe. 

“I have told you time and again Tilly that I have people here in the saloon to watch over her. Margot is as safe here as she would be at home.”

“Well if it’s so safe here then, why can’t I be here as well?”

Weaver couldn’t help but chuckle at her solid counterpoint. One of the things he loved most about Tilly was her willingness to fight, and protect the ones she loved. It reminded him of himself once, long ago. Clearly not amused by his laughter, Rogers narrowed his sights on Weaver. 

“And you’re not helping matters either, when you let her get away with this when I’m out of town. You are supposed to be looking after her when I’m gone.”

“And here she is,” Weaver held up his hand towards Tilly. “Safe and sound and with me.”

Rogers sneered but Weaver could see the tiredness in his eyes. He must have ridden nonstop to get back home to his daughter as quickly as possible. He was a good father, a quality that Weaver admired most about the Sheriff. Using his foot, he kicked out the stool next to him, offering to buy his best friend a drink. Rogers sat down, and Roni quickly came over pouring him a shot. She glanced over at Tilly with a raised eyebrow, and Rogers held up his hand in defeat. 

“As long as I am here, she can stay.” 

Weaver could hear Tilly squeal behind them, as she turned to watch her girls’ big finale.

“You look like hell.” Weaver grumbled to Rogers.

“I feel like it.” Rogers rubbed his blood shot eyes. He had gone to the town of Sherwood to pick up the rest of Margot’s belongings from her father. “It was a long trip, but on the bright side of things at least I got to Sherwood after the Lost Boy gang had already left town.”

Weaver almost choked on the swig of whiskey he had just taken. With a trembling hand he placed the glass back down on the bar, turning to Rogers. 

“What? That’s…that not possible. What was left of that gang dismantled years ago.”

“ I thought so as well, but it appears something has caused a reemergence from them. They barged into the publisher’s office of the Sherwood newspaper with guns drawn. Asked him a few questions then gunned him down in cold blood. The secretary hid under her desk. The poor gal is so badly shook, she can barely string two words together.”

Weaver was so caught up in a swarm of questions and fear, that he nearly jumped out of his skin as a burst of laughter and squeals exploded behind him.

“You were terrific Margot. The best one up there by far.” Tilly beamed as Margot joined her at the bar. Rogers turned to speak to them, but Weaver grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to stay put.

“What did they want from him? The publisher?”

Surprised by Weaver’s interest, Rogers continued. “She wasn’t sure, but thought it must have something to do with treasure hunting.”

“Why does she think that?” Weaver inquired as sweat pooled on his upper lip.

“She said after the gunshots, when they were walking out of the office, one of them mentioned the key to finding the gold was in Storybrooke.”

All of the breath left Weaver’s body. Storybrooke? No! It couldn’t be. It had to be a coincidence. There is no way they could have found her there. She was supposed to be safe there? He had stayed away from her all of this time to ensure it. It didn’t make sense. 

“I don’t understand Rogers, what does the publisher have to do treasure hunting?”

Rogers shrugged. “I’m not really certain. I doubt Sherwood newspaper published any treasure maps leading to gold. Maybe he stumbled upon a treasure map or something, and they found out.”

“Wait did you just mention the Sherwood newspaper and gold?” Margot asked, causing Weaver and Rogers to turn around to look at her. 

“What do you know about it?” Weaver asked.

“I can’t believe you people in Hyperion Heights haven’t read the story of The Gold,” she shook her head looking at Tilly with a smile. “You weren’t kidding, when you told me I was going to be moving to a small town.”

Weaver didn’t have the time or patience to be cordial. “Story? What story?”

“Oh the story of the armored masked gunslinger, the Gold. Oh you would love the story, Tilly,” Margot turned smiling. “It has everything, gun fights, revenge, and of course romance. The newspaper back home published it by an anonymous author almost two months ago. It got a lot of buzz. I heard other newspapers were picking it up as well. I can’t believe you guys have never heard of it.”

Weaver bristled in his seat. His feud with the Lost Boys gang was supposed to have been over. They thought he was dead, and he laid low in this small town for years, under the assumed name Weaver. He had stayed away from her all of this time to ensure her safety. And now…with one published story, they were after her once again. 

The publisher of the newspaper must have told them where the author of the story lived, which set them on their revenge filled path to Storybrooke, to her. He needed to get back to his ranch. He had buried his armor and helmet under the old Oak tree near his barn. The Gold could not stay buried anymore. He had to protect her. He had to go to Storybrooke.

X

Jefferson hazily watched the blood drip from his nose onto his newly pressed pants. It was not the first time a man had him tied up, but unfortunately for him, this was not one of his more pleasurable experiences. 

“We know you delivered The Gold story to the Sherwood Newspaper?” The taller dirty blonde hair man shouted. “Now I know you weren’t the damsel in distress in the story, no matter how much you wish you were.” The man harassed him with a snide tone. “So here is what is going to happen.” He sat down before Jefferson, pulling out a switch blade from his pocket. “I’m going to ask you where the real author of that story is, and you are going to tell me. If not, I’m going to cut off a finger for every time I need to ask you.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Jefferson pleaded, but soon let out a small yelp, as the man loosened the rope enough to grab Jefferson’s pinky finger. He could feel the blade against the skin of his finger, but knew he would rather die than give them her name. He closed his eyes bracing for the pain, when two gunshots rang out, followed by two large thuds to the ground. 

Slowly he opened one eye, and the other, surprised to see both men lying dead on the ground. Looking around confused, a true smile of relief appeared on his face, as a familiar metal figure emerged from the shadows. 

Although it had been five years since he last saw him, he looked the exact same. Well of course he would look the same, Jefferson thought to himself, the suit hid any changes time may have caused. 

“My friend, you are a sight for sore eyes, I assure…” Jefferson’s pleasantry was cut short, by the quick fist to his face. 

“Why would you ever let her publish anything about me? What were you possibly thinking Jefferson? I charged you to look after her, to protect her in Storybrooke, and instead you allowed her location and identity to be compromised.”

“Listen, I understand you are upset, but…” Jefferson’s eyes widened as The Gold bent down, picking up the switchblade from the dead man’s hand. “Wait, no wait a second,” he yelled as the Gold approached him, but his pleas were soon silenced, as Gold cut the ropes, freeing Jefferson from the chair. He quickly stood, bringing a hankerchief from his pocket to hold up against his nose. 

“Like I could have stopped her from doing it. When I learned that she was writing the story, I told her it wasn’t a good idea. But…it’s been five years. I figured you would have probably killed the rest of the Lost Boys gang by now and well…” Jefferson paused for a moment. “The girl has been pining for you for years now. You broke her heart, Gold. I thought maybe writing this might help her to once and for all get over you. Besides, I told her it had to anonymous. I personally delivered the story an old friend of mine in Sherwood. It’s over two hundred miles away from here. I never thought any harm would come from it.”

“Well the two dead men on the floor prove you wrong Jefferson.”

“It would appear so.” Jefferson brought his blood covered napkin down from his face, once again smiling at the part man, part machine before him. “Well no matter the circumstance, it’s good to see you again.”

“Where is she?”

“You aren’t really a conversationalist are you?” He would have teased him further, but he could detect the concern in his old friend’s voice. Jefferson grinned at him.

“I’ll take you to her.”  
X

5 years ago...

Belle wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there as the rays from the newly rising sun, shown down on his sleeping form. She smiled as her eyes drank in every line and slope on his slumbering face. He was a tad older than she had expected, but she could not deny how handsome he was. The armor had made him seem bigger, but as he lay there she could see although he was lean, his muscles were toned. Her fingers longed to reach out and touch his shoulder length brown hair. It was such a pity that he hid it from her under a helmet for all of this time. 

It was strange to see him, really see him for the first time. It was mere weeks ago that he had saved her from her darkened fate. Her father, a gambler and alcoholic , had taken it upon himself to forfeit her to pay off a gambling debt to a member of the Lost Boy gang. With a quick kiss to her forehead and a quicker apology he had handed her over to the foul scoundrel without a second thought. They had been riding for a day, when he had to stop to use the bathroom behind a bush, and Belle took her shot for any type of escape. Although it was mostly desert, she ran, ran as far away from him as possible, but unfortunately her small legs were no match for the taller man's pursuit. 

He had tackled her to the ground, claiming he wanted to sample the goods, when out of the clear blue sky a masked man covered in some sort of metal appeared, and killed her attacker. Belle watched silently, as he collected a small journal from her attacker’s satchel, before turning his attention back to her. She felt a moment of fear as the armored man approached her, but soon let out a sigh of relief, as he reached his hand out to help her stand. 

Without a word, he motioned for her to follow him, which she did without question. Once at his horse, he hopped on, extending his hand to help her up as well. They rode for hours before she opened her mouth to speak to him. Every question she asked was met with total silence from him. Belle was starting to think that he was mute, when he finally stopped and dismounted his horse, once again offering his hand to her to dismount.

"It's late. Sleep. Tomorrow I'll take you to the nearest town." He finally spoke as he positioned himself against a rock, still in his full armor. With his face hid she could not tell if he was truly sleeping, or just watching her. 

For some unknown reason she trusted him completely and found herself sleeping sound that night, knowing he was close by to protect her. The next morning when she awoke, she wasn’t surprised to see him awake, still in his full armor, sitting nearby looking at the journal that he had taken from her attacker. When she sat up he quickly closed the book, putting it off to his side. 

“Eat,” he told her motioning to the cornbread that he left out before her in a folded up napkin. Silently she ate her breakfast, watching wide eyed, as he got up, and moved to load up his horse. He brought over a tin cup, pouring water into it from his canteen. Thanking him with a smile, he continued to busy himself, as she eyed the journal lying on the rock. She loved a good book. 

“It isn’t right for young girls to read, and start getting ideas,” her father use to scold her, whenever he caught her with a book in hand. Taking a peak over her right shoulder, she confirmed he was focused on hitching up his saddle, before stretching out her arms, to snatch the journal.   
Opening it, she saw no words, but numbers, listed in columns, followed by random symbols. It was a code she surmised. She had read that it was not uncommon for outlaws to develop their own ways of communication, to outwit the law. 

Biting her lip, she focused on the first column, trying to decipher some sort of pattern, when suddenly, the journal was ripped from her hands. 

“Hey!” she shouted quickly standing, and following him. 

“Get on the horse,” he called out over his shoulder. “It’s time you go to town.”

Belle felt a pang of sadness at his words. Town. Great, she thought to herself. Chances would be the Sheriff of whatever town he was taking her to, would probably send her back to her no good father. How long would it be before he sold her again to his next creditor? No, she couldn’t go back to him. She had to make her own fate. Be brave.

“Wait. Please, I don’t want to go to town.” She was surprised when he abruptly stopped turning around to look at her. She waited a moment for him to speak, but as he continued to look at her with total silence she knew this might be the only chance she had. As she started talking she was astonished how much of her life story came tumbling from her mouth. She spoke how her mother died during child birth, and of her father’s gambling and drinking problems. She recounted how he had sold her to the gang to pay off his debt, and how she had no doubt he would do it again.

She spoke till she had no more words left. She looked at him to gage his reaction, but his helmet hid his every emotion. Desperatly she waited with baited breath, until he finally spoke. 

“I understand better than anyone what it is like to have snake as a father. A father that puts his own needs above his child’s.” His voice was quiet, strained. “But this is no place for a woman. I have a job to do. I will take you town. What you do from there…that is your own choice to make.” He turned back to the horse, preparing to mount it, when Belle shouted out.

“The first column is times.” He froze mid motion, slowly bringing his leg back down on the ground, pushing himself away from the horse. Seeing she had his full attention, she continued. “I…I need more time to decipher the rest, but every number in the first column ended in a 5 or 0. The trains leave and arrive every quarter hour.”

“You understand this?” he approached her digging the journal out from his own pocket. “I’ve been trying for months to decipher what it all meant, and you are telling me that you just broke it in minutes?” He sounded annoyed but a tad amazed. 

“Let me stay with you. At least for a while. I’m good at codes and puzzles. I can help you. I promise you, I can be more of an asset to you than a problem.”

When he tossed her the journal, she tried to contain her squeal of excitement. It appeared their plans for going to town had changed. 

Over the next few days together, they were able to decipher the locations and times of where the Lost Boys would strike next, based off the codes in the stolen journal. He would let her watch from a distance, as he single handedly, stopped robbery after robbery. 

Although they had worked together well, she still knew so very little about him. He rarely spoke, and although she did enough talking for the both of them, she longed to see who he was beneath the mask. She was surprised to learn that he had built a few suits of armor, that he had stashed in caves, and along the desert. She was tempted to ask him if he could make her a suit of armor, but she knew he would never allow her close enough to the action, where she could possibly get hurt. Although she felt they were growing closer, there was still so much she didn’t know.

Every night, he would leave her, finding high ground to sleep, but still being close enough to keep a watchful eye over her. She often dreamt of him, of taking off his mask, and kissing him. Her desire to see him without his helmet grew more with every passing day. Her curiosity finally won out one night, as she snuck up to where he lay. She covered her mouth with her hand to contain her excitement, as she saw him fast asleep without his armor on. 

His nose twitched, and she could sense that he was starting to wake up. She went to leave before he did, but a twig snapped under her foot. His reaction time to the noise was the quickest she had ever witnessed. Before she could blink, he was sitting up, his revolver pointed directly at her. It took him a moment to shake the sleep from his eyes, and realize that he was in fact pointing his gun at her. With a look of shame, he lowered it, grumbling an immediate apology. She continued to stare directly into his eyes, and could see the exact moment it dawned on him that he was not wearing his mask. He turned his back, fumbling for the helmet that lay close by, when she placed a hand on his back. He stilled at her touch.

“You don’t need to wear it. I mean what’s the point now. It’s just the two of us, and I’ve already seen what you look like.”

She could feel how hard he was breathing, and removed her hand from his back. This was too much for him. She didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. She stood up, leaving to go back to her campsite, fully expecting for him to follow once he had put on his armor. Her breath caught, as she saw him out of the corner of her eye, walking beside her without his armor. 

It was from then on, that every night, she looked into his soft brown eyes before she bid him goodnight before succumbing to sleep . 

She had been with him for almost a month and a half when she finally approached him with a question that she had been longing to ask. 

“Why do you go after the Lost Boys?”

“Their criminals.”

“Yes,” she acknowledged. “But they aren’t the only gangs in existence. You specifically only go after them…like it’s personal for you. Why?”

She expected nothing but silence, but was ecstatic when he trusted her enough to answer.

“My father was the founder of the gang.”

Stunned by the confession, Belle listened intently, as Gold talked of his father being a liar and conman, who stole from anyone, including his own son, without a second thought. After time, Malcolm had recruited mostly young boys to help him with his scams and crimes, and soon the Lost Boys gang was formed. 

“He wanted me to be a part of it. Lie. Cheat. Steal. It wasn’t for me. I resisted. I got married young, had a son. His mother wanted nothing to do with the babe. Left him, left me. I raised him, but when he was 10 years old, my father Malcolm had come to town. Wanted to take him. He told me, he wanted his own flesh and blood to one day lead the gang, and since I was too thin skinned and a coward, he was going to make sure his grandson wasn’t.”

Belle could hear the emotion in his voice, as her heart broke for him. 

“ Bae didn’t want to go with him. He struggled to get out of his grasp, and my father….” His voice cracked with sorrow, and Belle quickly got up to sit down next to him. She didn’t know what to say, so she wrapped her arm around him, and placed her head against his shoulder. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to tell me.” 

After a few moments of silence, Gold continued. 

“I tried to help him. I tried to help my boy, but by the time I could reach him, my father shot me in my leg. I collapsed, and then Bae screamed and bit him. As my boy was running to me, he shot him. He killed my boy right before my eyes.”

Belle felt his body shake beneath her, as she held on to him as tight as she could. She couldn’t imagine the heartbreak, that comes from losing a child. She wished she could take away his pain, but knew that this was a heartbreak that there was no cure for. 

“So I killed the bastard. He was walking out of the house, like nothing had happened. Like he just didn’t kill his grandson, and so I shot him Belle. I shot and killed the son of bitch.”

She brought one hand up to stroke his hair, as he sniffled, drawing back his tears. “I had nothing left. I was weak. I failed my boy. I thought of offing myself right then and there, but their were no bullets left in the gun.”

Belle understood now, why he had devoted his life to taking down this gang. He built an armor to protect himself not just from bullets but from the rest of the world. She made a silent plea right then and there, that she would do anything and everything in her power to help the man before her. She knew that she had been falling in love with him over the last month, but now she knew for certain that her heart belonged to him. She watched as he wiped the tears from his eyes, swallowing his pain in order to compose himself. She didn’t want him to hide from her, like he did from the rest of society under his helmet and armor. 

With a shaking breath, she placed her hands on his cheeks, and brought her lips to his. She tasted the salt of his tears, but as he wrapped his arms around her, he pulled her tight against him, as he deepened the kiss. 

“You are not alone anymore,” she whispered to him and saw a look of amazement build in his puppy brown eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Belle.”

X

“I am so full Ruby. Tell Granny that her biscuits and gravy keep getting better and better,” Belle smiled as the waitress cleared her plate from the table. 

“So did you give anymore thought to going out with Will?” 

Belle sighed at her friend’s insistence on bringing up her love life, or lack thereof, every time she saw her. 

“I don’t Ruby, he’s a nice guy, but I’m just trying to focus on other things in life right now. I don’t need to settle down and get married right this second, you know?” 

“I know but in the five years I have known you Belle, you have not had one single date. The only man you ever hang around is Jefferson, and well…we all know Jefferson’s interests lay elsewhere,” Ruby whispered giving her a wink. Before Belle could reply, Leroy barked across Granny’s Café about needing another cup of coffee, leaving Ruby to scurry across the room towards him.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to settle down and raise a family. She wanted that more than anything, but the only man she ever had the desire to do so with, left her with nothing but a broken heart. Besides, she had aspirations now. Her writing had really taken off. Jefferson had told her the newspaper wanted the next part of her saga, The Gold, within the next month, and although her success came with anonymity, she still felt a sense of pride for her writing. 

After leaving Granny’s she made her way across town, stopping a few times to exchange pleasantries with the town folk. As she stopped and spoke with all the finely dressed gentleman, and ladies, she couldn’t help but wonder how they would look at her if they knew of the adventures that she had been on five years earlier. Would they ever have guessed that the well-mannered proper woman before them, spent four months with a masked vigilante, and assisted in bringing down one of the most notorious gangs in history by decoding their criminal plans? 

But that life seemed like a lifetime ago, she thought to herself, as she entered her apartment. As she went to hang up her coat, a creak in the floorboard alerted her that she was not alone. As quick as a flash, she turned around, pointing her revolver that she had drawn from her skirt, at the assailant. 

“Jefferson,” she breathed out, quickly putting the gun down. “You scared the life out of me. Where were you? I had to eat breakfast alone, and you know when I eat alone Ruby   
always…” her words died on her tongue as she saw her past walk into the room behind Jefferson.

She instinctively knew it was him, really him underneath the helmet. She was all too familiar his walk and stance. Her stomach fluttered with excitement, or anger. She wasn’t quite sure which would be better. She stared at him for way too long, before realizing her mouth was hanging open. She wasn’t sure what to say, and so she just stood there, waiting for him to make the first move. Awkward silence hung in the air between them. God, he was as infuriating as ever.

After minutes of silence, Jefferson finally broke tension. “Well listen, I’m sure you two have a lot of catching up to do,” he clapped his hands before him. “So I’m going to go to your room, and pack you a bag, and then we can all leave then.”

His words finally shook her out of her fixed stare on Gold. “Pack? Leave? You think I’m going to leave with him?” She gestured her hands towards Gold. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

She stated firmly, looking straight at his helmet. He stood there silently, tilting his head to the side, and she could feel his muted annoyance with her. God, why didn’t he just   
speak? 

“Yes, well we don’t have much of a choice here Belle, so I’m just going to go pick you out a few things, and I will be sure to pack your favorite blue dress, and we shall be on our way.” Jefferson’s disregard to her insistence that she was not leaving infuriated her even more. She had one man in the room refusing to speak, and the other who would not stop spoke speaking, and she needed to figure out what the hell was going on. She turned to Jefferson who was already walking towards her bedroom when she screamed at him to stop. When he turned back around, she could see clearly now his bruised face. 

“Oh my God, Jefferson what happened to you?” her anger quickly subsided as she ran over to him cupping his face in her hands. 

“I’m alright, Belle. Gold saved me.”

“From who?” she asked confused. 

“From you.” The sharpness of Gold’s voice cut her like a hot knife through butter, as he uttered his first words to her in five years. She turned in a fury, her blue eyes blazing, as she stared him down. How dare he even suggest that she would have anything to do with harming Jefferson, the only man in her life that never left her. He was more than a best friend, he was like a brother to her. She rapidly approached Gold, stopping just mere inches from his armored self.

“How dare you!” she screamed at him. 

“How dare you!” he countered back his tone clipped. “How could you possibly think it was a good idea to publish a story…my story, for all to read?”

Heart racing, every built up ounce of anger that she had walled up over the last five years, came bubbling to the surface. “It’s my story, I was there with you unless you have forgotten.” 

“Well, thanks to your sound judgement, on OUR story, you sent a come and find me challenge to Felix and the rest of the Lost Boys. They already murdered the publisher of the Sherwood newspaper to find out where you were. I just killed two of them here in Storybrooke. And don’t think that is the end of it. When Felix’s scouts don’t return in the next day or so, they will all be coming here to find you.”

Belle opened her mouth to respond, but quickly snapped it back closed. She had taken certain steps to ensure that no one would know she wrote the piece, but it appears she wasn’t safe enough, and now she had put Jefferson and the whole town of Storybrooke in danger for it. She turned to look at Jefferson, but he had already disappeared into her bedroom, no doubt packing up her items. She couldn’t just leave. If the Lost boys were coming to town, they would hurt every resident in the town to find out who the author was. 

She couldn’t let that happen.

“I can’t leave. If they are coming here, I can’t let the entire town of Storybrooke pay for my mistake.” She could hear Jefferson bustling about in her bedroom, as she moved to the settee to sit down. 

“We need to get you somewhere safe. I won’t let any harm come to you.” 

Scoffing she tried to fight the tears that stung her eyes. “You won’t let anyone harm me huh? I guess that rule doesn’t apply to you, now does it?” He turned his back, but she wouldn’t let him close her off so easy this time. “Why did you leave me?” Her question was met with an all too familiar silence. “I loved you. You told me you loved me…and then I wake up one morning, and you were just gone.” 

The pain of that day burned itself into her heart. She found little consolation that he had sent one of his lackey’s Jefferson with a bag full of gold, and instructions to set her up with the life she deserved in Storybrooke. 

“We don’t have time for this,” he scolded his voice void of emotion. “You need to get out of town.”

“I already told you, I’m not leaving Storybrooke to fend for its self.” She held her breath, as he walked straight towards her, stopping just mere inches from her. Heat coiled in her belly at having him so near. 

“It won’t have to. I’m going to settle this once and for all.”

X

Gold knew that there was only one way to end this vendetta with the Lost Boys, and that was to face Felix one on one. He would head out to the outskirts of town. If they were coming from Sherwood he was certain that they would be coming from the West. He needed to find the high ground, and with some luck, who would be able to pick most of them off, before he was taken. 

Jefferson had already spoken to the town sheriff, Graham, and informed him of the situation. All of the town’s residents evacuated during the night, leaving the town of Storybrooke, pretty much a ghost town. Everyone had left at the Sherriff’s orders, everyone but Belle and Jefferson.

He had tried to prepare himself for the whirl of emotions he would feel in seeing her again, but nothing could ever prepare him for her. She was still as beautiful and feisty as ever. God, he had missed her, and through the hurt and anger he saw in her eyes, he could see that she had missed him just as much. Even after five years, the attraction between them was as strong as ever, and just being in her presence was enough to bring him to his knees. 

Leaving her was the hardest thing he had ever done, and his heart broke all over again, as he relived the memory of watching her sleep, and kissing her forehead one last time, before walking out of her life forever…well forever until now. He had wanted to stay, wanted to make a family with her, settle down, and live out of the rest of his life with her by his side. But when he had learned that Felix, the newly crowned leader of the Lost Boys, had put a bounty out on her head, he had to act quickly. He could not let her association with him cost her, her life. So he asked his most trusted ally, Jefferson to watch over her, and take her somewhere safe, somewhere far away from him. Gold had provided him with a large amount of gold, to help provide for her, and told Jefferson he could keep a part for himself on one condition…he never told Belle about the bounty on her head. He wanted her to live a carefree life, and deep down he knew she would risk her own life if it meant that she got to stay with him, something he could not allow. 

So he left her that night, without a word, leaving her to the cold reality of morning that he was gone. He had planned to hunt down Felix and every lost boy left, to ensure her safety, however fate had other plans. A lone outlaw, had stumbled upon one of his unused armors that he had stashed in the desert. The outlaw, seeing an opportunity, used it to rob a bank, but unfortunately for him had taken off his helmet once outside the bank, where the town sheriff shot him in the head. Word traveled quickly, and before long, the last few remaining Lost Boys came to town to indeed make sure that the armored man was the nemesis they had been fighting for so long. Seeing the armor was the same, the hunt for him was called off.

The Gold was dead and buried, and the few remaining Lost Boys joined other gangs and soon disbanded. With the threat over, he could have gone to her. He could have rode to Storybrooke, and begged her to take him back, but the coward that he was, he rode his horse away from her eventually landing in Hyperion Heights, were he laid low for the last five years.

He loaded his horse, readying himself for a final showdown with Felix and his boys, when Belle approached him, wearing her revolver on her hip.

“I’m going with you,” she stated more of a demand than a suggestion.

“You are going with Jefferson, right now, out of town.” He answered, continuing to load his horse without even a glance back at her. 

“Jefferson told me this morning, why you left. He told me about the bounty.”

Closing his eyes he silently cursed Jefferson. Why did he have to tell her the truth now? Knowing the truth he was certain that she would stand by his side through all of this, and die defending him. The thoughts of her lying dead in his arms brought a wave of nausea to his stomach as flashes of his son peppered his mind. Reaching up, he unfastened the clips under his helmet, and with shaking hands he lifted his helmet off of his head, his brown eyes meeting her blue.

“I need to do this alone Belle. I have lost so much that I love, I can’t lose you too. I need to do this for my boy.” He expected a quick retort, or refusal from her, but instead she lunged for him, her lips colliding with his. God, did he miss this. He wrapped his armored arms around her, pulling her closer to him, moaning as her tongue brushed against his. 

All too soon, she pulled away, his lips desperately trying to follow hers.

“I’ll go if you promise me one thing,” she looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Come back to me.”

He nodded yes with tears in his eyes, as he pulled her back to him kissing her hard and passionately. All too soon he heard Jefferson let out a cough, and quickly pulled back from her, turning around to put on his helmet. 

“Take her,” he commanded, and watched as Jefferson took Belle by the arm, leading her to their horses close by. He went to his own horse, and didn’t look back. He left her once, and it almost broke him. He knew if he looked back at her now, he would not have the resolve to leave her again. Without a word, he mounted his horse, and headed to the outskirts of town to face his destiny.

Gold hid behind a large boulder as he heard the faint galloping of horses in the distance. Closing his eyes he envisioned the scene before him, seven…no wait eight horses were rapidly approaching. He knew Felix would never lead, he was too smart to stay out in front, and more likely was tucked away in the middle, to be guarded on all sides. 

He held a revolver in either hand, as he waited for the right moment to attack. He had to make every shot count. The galloping got louder and louder. Belle’s face flashed through his mind for a split second before he stood up, and started firing at the posse down below. 

He picked the first three off easily, before the others started exchanging gun fire with him. Although the armor protected him, it felt like getting hit by a train, every time a bullet ricocheted off of him, but he stood tall, taking hit after hit, until he gunned down the last man.

His body ached with a pain that was indescribable, but he limped down to the group of scoundrels before him. He didn’t see Felix anywhere. He heard a groan, and turned to find one of the men, still alive. He firmly grasped his shirt pulling him up towards his helmet, demanding to know where Felix was. The man laughed as blood gurgled from his mouth. 

“He was right. You were still alive.”

“Where is he?” Gold once again demanded to know. Taking a few gasps of air, the man gave him a bloody smile. “Storybrooke.” And with that the man took his last breath. 

No! No! No! Gold cursed to himself. Felix was too smart to fall into this trap. He knew that Gold would be waiting out here to stop him, he must have come from the other way…the way he had just sent Belle and Jefferson. 

“Belle,” Gold screamed as panic rose into his heart. Jumping on his horse he quickly rode back to the town. His blood ran cold, as he saw an unfamiliar horse tied up in front of Granny’s Café. Felix was here. 

Without a moment of hesitation, Gold took two steps into Granny’s Café. His heart stopped as he saw Felix before him. He was not alone though as the barrel of his gun was pointed at Belle’s temple.

“I’ve been expecting you Gold,” Felix grinned. “You are just in time to watch my blow this pretty little things head off.”  
Belle stood completely still as Felix’s other hand covered her mouth keeping her noises to mere grunts. Flashes of his past, of his father holding Bae nearly the same way flashed in his memory. He lost his son, he would not lose her as well. He would either walk out of this alive with Belle, or dead on the floor. Gold placed both hands in the air in surrender.

“Now we are old friends here, so why don’t you take that helmet off…Rumpelstiltskin.” Felix ordered.

Gold slowly lifted his helmet off of his head, placing the helmet down on the counter next to him. He had never felt more exposed, as Felix looked him up and down with a look of total disgust. Taking one hand he pushed the helmet down the counter, as it stopped just a foot or two away from Felix and Belle.

“You don’t have to do this Felix, I’m right here, I’m not going to fight you. You can just shoot me. I’m who you want. I killed Malcolm. I’m the one who took him away from you. Just let her go.”

“What type of coward shoots his own father in the back? I can see why he disowned you. You’re pitiful. Look at you. Do you think wearing all that makes you a man? You are nothing. I was more of a son to him than you ever were. And you took him away from me. Now I’m going to take something you love away from you.” 

It was as if time slowed down, as Belle bit Felix’s hand causing him to let go of his grip on her. Belle lunged for the helmet on the counter, then turned hitting Felix in the head with it in one mighty swing, bringing him to his knees. Gold wasn’t sure at what point he had drawn his own gun, but quickly aimed, hitting Felix right between the eyes. 

Belle ran to him, as he encompassed her in his arms. He should have known that she would save him. His strong, beautiful, Belle.

“Where’s Jefferson?”

Belle smiled. “He’s tied up in the back. We should go get him.”

“In a minute,” Gold smiled pulling Belle back towards him for a kiss. After a few moments, they moved to stand over Felix’s body. “It’s over Belle. It’s really over.”

“Yes,” she placed her head on his chest as she hugged him. “There are so many new paths you can go down.”

“Well there is only one path I’m interested in,” she lifted her head off of his chest, as her crystal blue eyes looked at him with hope. 

“Which one is that?” she questioned.

“The one where you and I are together.” 

X 

“Now you must promise to write me often. I will not accept a month going by without a letter, do you understand me?”

Belle gave Jefferson a watery smile, as she tried to keep her tears at bay. “I promise.” Belle watched Jefferson turn, shaking Rumpelstiltskin’s unarmored hand. “You take good care of her, do you hear me?”

“I’m quite certain she will be the one taking good care of me,” Rumple smiled, giving his friend a hug. 

“So where are you two off to first?” Jefferson inquired, as Belle mounted her own horse Phillipe.

“Hyperion Heights, I have a few friends I need to say goodbye to, and then….” He looked at Belle with his eyebrow raised.

Belle shrugged. “Wherever adventure takes us I suppose.” Gold smiled and nodded, as the two rode off in the sunset together.


End file.
